Impredecible
by Zhena HiK
Summary: A pesar de vivir juntos, no hay relación alguna entre Bryan y Yuriy, ya que el pelirrojo asegura odiar al otro. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que los mantiene bajo el mismo techo? ¿Por qué Yuriy de pronto es sumiso ante las órdenes de Bryan?. Yaoi. Bryan
1. Reencuentro

_Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, éste es un escrito por y para fans._

Aclaración: Bryan tiene la apariencia de la tercera temporada. Ojos verdes y cabello plata.

Esta historia la comencé hace años, desde el 2007 tenía este capítulo escrito, pero nunca la continué, así que la idea voló, pero recientemente prometí a **Arale Hiwatari**, que escribiría para ella otra historia en el fandom de Beyblade en agradecimiento a su apoyo continuo, y aún cuando he andado muy alejada de éste fandom, es donde realmente inicié y del que más historias he escrito, así que aún le tengo mucho cariño. Al final revisando el montón de documentos incompletos que hay en mi carpeta de _"Escritos propios"_ pues me decidí a continuar con este, nunca pensé que me extendería, pero serán 8 capítulos, contando con el epílogo –que aún está en proceso-.

_Para ti, Arale Hiwatari, con mucho cariño. De antemano, gracias por leer._

**.: Iмряəđεcīьle :.**

—

_Reencuentro_

— Habíamos quedado en algo... – siseó tomándole del brazo con fuerza, apretando cada segundo su agarre.

Los azules orbes le miraban entrecerrándose por el coraje.

— Así es, y lo estoy cumpliendo, a _mi_ modo, pero lo estoy haciendo. – contestó soltándose de forma brusca, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario.

Subiendo las enormes escalinatas de una mansión de lujo, su decorado al estilo muy particular de los habitantes. Unas enormes escaleras que se dividían al final en dos, muebles grandes y lujosos por toda la casa, enormes cuadros de famosos pintores mostrándose a lo largo de los pasillos que llevaban a las tantas habitaciones que tenía la enorme y lujosa mansión. Jarrones tallados a mano, artesanías pintadas, esculturas... Toda la decoración de un estilo extraño y antiguo.

Los ojos verdes del mayor se quedaron observando con coraje como el chico pelirrojo subía, seguramente a su habitación.

— Maldición. – habló entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula con coraje, respirando fuertemente como si estuviera agitado. – Siempre es lo mismo, pero no hoy. – se dijo corriendo tras el otro, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos para apresurar el paso. — ¡YURIY! – gritó molesto viendo como el otro se apresuraba a caminar, el pelirrojo volteó atrás y al ver el estado de furia en que venía Bryan, decidió correr hasta meterse en su habitación, cerrando con seguro por dentro. – ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA. – ordenaba gritando, al tiempo en que golpeaba con fuerza.

Por dentro, el ojiazul se limitaba a escuchar en silencio, mantenía su cuerpo recargado en la gruesa madera, sintiendo el golpeteo del otro allá fuera.

— Vete, no pienso abrirte. – declaró firme desde dentro, apretando sus ojos.

— Con un demonio Yuriy, te dije que me abras y más te vale que lo hagas si no prefieres que tumbe la puerta ahora mismo. – La forma en que le amenazaba no servía más que para comprobar lo que ya pensaba de él. Tras varios segundos la gruesa voz se volvió a escuchar. – Yuriy Ivanov, estás colmando la poca paciencia que tengo. – declaró cada momento mas embravecido, aunque su voz cada vez se podía apreciar más calmada a los oídos de los demás, ciertamente el pelirrojo conocía ese tono. "Está más enojado" pensó angustiado.

Suspiró resignado. Giró su cuerpo quitando el seguro que sellaba la puerta, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, esperando a que el otro entrara.

— ¿Por qué no me abrías? – preguntó arrastrando con coraje cada palabra, tomando de los hombros el cuerpo del menor, que callado se mantenía ante la agresión del otro, desviando la mirada al suelo, sumiso, todo lo contrario a lo que realmente era. – Responde. – gritó empujando el cuerpo pálido del pelirrojo, arrojándole hasta la cama, donde rebotó un par de veces por la fuerza con la que había sido enviado hasta ahí.

— ¿Qué quieres escuchar? – preguntó molesto, deteniendo su cuerpo recargado en los codos, mirando despectivamente al ser que tanto detestaba. – Anda, no temas decir que es lo que desea escuchar el señor. – retó sin retirar la mirada de la otra.

— Deja de ser tan insolente. – el cuerpo musculoso y bien formado del chico de cabellos platinados se acercó hasta la cama, recargando una rodilla sobre ésta, deteniéndose con las palmas extendidas de sus manos a cada lado del pelirrojo. Momento en que intercambiaron miradas casi mortales.

La mirada azul del pelirrojo no se intimidaba con nada, ni siquiera por que el otro le viera de esa forma tan cercana a la de un asesino acorralando a su víctima.

— Sabes perfectamente mi situación, y tú comienzas a exigir demasiado. – respondió girando su cabeza a un costado, evitando así, ver el rostro que tan cerca permanecía del suyo.

La mano del mayor rodeó firmemente la barbilla de Yuriy, obligándole a voltear. Apretó un poco más el agarre logrando con ello entre abrir los labios ajenos.

— Te recuerdo que no tienes otra opción, a menos que quieras que...

— Cállate y di lo que quieres, después puedes largarte. – interrumpió, tomando con su mano la muñeca del mayor, puesto que ya comenzaba a lastimarle con su agarre.

— El viernes... iremos a una fiesta familiar. – comenzó murmurando lo dicho, siendo perfectamente escuchado por Ivanov, quien en su mente se dedico a maldecir, apretando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

— Ve directo al grano Bryan. – volvió a interrumpirle, la poca paciencia del ojiverde se terminaba, comenzando a lastimarle la mandíbula.

— Te comportarás como persona decente. – le ordenó acercando su boca a la contraria, robando un beso fugaz.

Yuriy al sentir el contacto ajeno sobre sus labios, empujó con fuerza el pecho de Bryan, separándole de inmediato. Pero una mano enredándose en sus rojos cabellos le hizo gemir despacio por el dolor que le causó.

— Aaarghh. – Tomó la mano que le jalaba del cabello, un fuerte y brusco movimiento que le había arrancado un gritillo de dolor, apretó sus ojos con coraje al no poder hacer mucho contra esa situación. Respiró profundo abriendo sus orbes, las cuales chocaron contra las verdes de Bryan.

— Te dije que no fueras insolente, aunque parece que te estoy diciendo lo contrario. De una vez te aviso para que el viernes no me vayas a salir con tus estupideces, si te sientes mal, tendrás que ignorar el malestar, vas a ir quieras o no, ya no quiero tus pretextos. – reclamó tirando del mechón rojo que tenía en sus manos, jalando con mas fuerza con cada palabra llena de coraje que soltaba.

— Ya dije que sí, ahora lárgate de mi habitación. – reclamó al fin siendo soltado de un brusco movimiento, el cual le llevó a azotar su cabeza contra la suavidad del colchón. – Idiota. – pronunció tomando su cabeza con una mano justo del lugar donde le había jalado.

— Hoy voy a dormir aquí. – declaró el otro secamente, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa.

— Está bien, yo dormiré en otra habitación, al fin de cuentas, sobran. – se puso de pie decidido a irse, tampoco se iba a pelear por una habitación, al fin de cuentas cualquiera cumpliría con la función de _celda._

Sus pasos le llevaron a tomar la puerta, sintiendo de pronto el jalón en su brazo, el cual le llevó de lleno contra la cama por segunda vez en esa discusión.

— No te irás. Vas a dormir aquí conmigo. – puntualizó el mayor, sacando completamente su camisa, arrojándola contra un sillón de una pieza que estaba cerca de la puerta. Siguiendo con el pantalón, el cual también solía retirar para dormir. – Y no quiero pretextos, sabes que los detesto.

— No creo que tanto como yo a ti. – espetó acomodando su cuerpo en una orilla de la cama.

— ¿No te vas a cambiar para dormir? – cuestionó, ignorando lo que el otro había dicho, recibiendo una negativa con la cabeza. – Hazlo, cámbiate o dormirás desnudo. – ordenó, siendo inmediatamente obedecido, aunque a regañadientes lo estaba haciendo, se paró de la cama, tomando de unos cajones un pantalón y una camisa negra con lobos blancos dibujados, era tela de algodón, así le gustaba a él, iba a quitarse la ropa ahí, pero prefirió la privacidad que le brindaba el baño.

— ¿Algo más? – indagó saliendo ya vestido con la ropa para dormir. - ¿Gusta un baile antes de dormir o qué prefiere el _señor_? – preguntó ya harto de tanta orden.

"Maldita la hora en que _tú_ te fijaste en mí." Pensaba mirando al otro, quien únicamente permanecía en un diminuto bóxer.

El cuerpo de Bryan era fornido, cada músculo de su pecho y piernas se definía, mostrándole a Yuriy una hermosa visión, que por supuesto a él poco le importaba, era más el desprecio a ese chico, que el deseo que pudiera causarle en ese instante.

— Mejor ni propongas cosas que luego no vas a cumplir, acuéstate y abrázame. – exigió estirando un brazo, como si quisiera que Yuriy lo utilizara de almohada, su otra extremidad permanecía sobre su pecho con el control de la televisión en mano.

— Sabes que pides demasiado. No lo haré. – contestó decidido, recostándose apenas en la orilla de la cama, su cuerpo de lado, de manera que estuviera lo más alejado posible del contrario.

El sonido de la televisión le arrullaba. Por suerte, Bryan no había insistido en nada, ya que se mantenía callado.

— Puedes recostarte más acá, no te voy a morder, aunque me muera de ganas por hacerlo. – señaló lo último tan serio, que no parecía ser una broma, ni sarcasmo o ironía alguna, cosa que le asustó un poco al pelirrojo, aunque hasta cierto punto, estaba acostumbrándose poco a poco a la rara forma de ser del chico.

No pretendía comenzar una maldita y absurda discusión por algo tan irrelevante, por lo que sintiéndose un muñeco que podía ser manejado, retrocedió un poco el cuerpo, ya que permanecía dándole la espalda a Bryan, se acomodó hasta que sintió como chocaba contra un firme pecho.

Pero si no se había recorrido tanto... ¿Qué diablos? Maldecía en su mente, cuando sintió el brazo que le atraía con fuerza hasta chocar contra el pecho del otro, fue en ese momento que se percató que el sonido producido por la televisión ya no se escuchaba, además que la oscuridad reinaba la habitación completa, a excepción de los tenues rayos que se adentraban por la ventana.

Mantuvo abrazado al pelirrojo por la cintura, pegando su pecho contra la espalda del chico, su brazo le atraía como si fueran una especie de imanes. Se amoldaba tan perfectamente a él, estaban hechos para estar juntos sin lugar a dudas, era una lástima que Yuriy fuera tan terco y no quisiera darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

El perfume despedido por su cabello, era un aroma que le embriagaba, le incitaba a estrecharlo con más ganas, pero no por ello lastimarle, esa no era su intención, no deseaba realmente hacerlo, sólo que en ocasiones como hacía unos minutos, le hacía perder la calma, era una persona sumamente impaciente, y el chico tenía una capacidad increíble de hacer que perdiera la poca paciencia de la que era dueño, provocando incidentes poco gratos como el anterior.

—II—

— ¿Está mi primo? – indagó con voz calmada y sutil como solía hablar en circunstancias naturales.

— No joven, sólo se encuentra el joven Ivanov. – anunció al chico recién llegado.

— ¿Dónde está? – preguntó más curioso que nada.

— En el patio, cerca de la cava. - tras la escueta contestación por parte de la que parecía ser el ama de llaves de la casa, se retiró con rumbo a donde le habían indicado.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la figura esbelta de un chico pelirrojo que permanecía sentado en una silla junto a la cava, justo como lo había dicho aquella mujer. Parecía entretenido leyendo un libro, unos lentes oscuros le obstruían, por lo que no podía apreciar su color de ojos.

— ¿Queriendo broncear esa piel tan pálida? – indagó apenas llegando junto al pelirrojo.

Yuriy levantó la mirada de su libro, observando detenidamente al recién llegado, arrugó el entrecejo ante la visita, un par de minutos fueron los que se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al de ojos sumamente rojos y cabello en dos tonalidades...

Cabello en dos tonalidades de azul...

Marcas curiosas en la cara...

Arracada en uno de sus oídos...

Pálida piel...

Ojos rojos... Claro, no podía ser otra persona, pero ¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí?

— Soy Kai Hiwatari. – se presentó extendiendo la mano a forma de saludo. En vista del aparente silencio del pelirrojo, decidió sentarse, devolviendo su mano a uno de sus costados al no ser respondido su saludo. – Había oído hablar sobre tu _peculiar _forma de ser, aunque no me dijeron que eras mudo, al contrario. – exclamó sonriendo con burla. Cosa que molestó a Yuriy, quien bajó las piernas de la silla, sentándose derecho frente al chico.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí... quién demonios eres? – indagó corrigiendo su pregunta, detestando la forma en que le hablaba, al parecer no le había reconocido puesto que incluso se había presentado. ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

— Creo que el orden de las preguntas sonaría mejor al revés. – aclaró para disgusto del pelirrojo quien gruñó.

— Me vale un... no me importa como suene mejor, tú limítate a contestar lo que pregunté. – declaró ya molesto. ¿Por qué maldita sea no le recordaba?. ¿Era tan insignificante que podía ser olvidado con tanta facilidad?. ¡Era imposible!

Le miró en espera de una respuesta... Los rojos ojos brillaron con entretenimiento.

"Tal cual te recuerdo Yuriy... No pensé que me olvidaras con tanta rapidez, creo que mi primo hace un buen trabajo." – pensó Kai para sí mismo.

— Para empezar niñito, cuida tu forma de dirigirte hacia mí. – aclaró. – Que no somos iguales, y para seguir, estoy aquí por que es la casa de mi primo, venía a buscarlo y me dijeron que sólo estabas tú. Así que me dije, '¿Por qué no conocer al adorable pelirrojo del que tanto me habla Bryan?' – soltó la pregunta con cierta acidez, dejando a Yuriy molesto.

¿Pero realmente que le molestaba a Yuriy?

¿Sería el hecho de que le hablara de esa manera?

…O quizás podría ser debido a que no le recordara.

Cómo podía ser que no lo supiera antes, ¿Bryan y Kai eran primos?

— No soy un niñito, al menos ya no soy cárcel segura. – dijo cerrando con molestia el libro, retirando sus lentes.

— ¿Leyendo con lentes oscuros?. Que original. – espetó cabeceando en acuerdo, ignorando el anterior comentario.

— Se vuelven negros con el sol, es para proteger a mis ojos de los rayos solares. Me fastidia tanta luz. – declaró.

— Y vaya que se nota. – dijo mirando los brazos y la poca piel descubierta del chico, quien llevaba una playera y un pantalón ligeros.

— Muy gracioso, ¿Por qué no me recomiendas el lugar donde te hiciste tu bronceado? – carraspeo con sarcasmo al notar la piel igual de pálida a la suya.

— ¿Qué te parece la idea de ir a una playa nudista a broncearnos los dos? – cuestionó inclinando el cuerpo un poco al frente, recargando ambos brazos en las piernas.

Los ojos azules de Yuriy, se entrecerraron en desconfianza y a la vez un tanto curioso de la situación. "Quién lo diría. Otra vez a tu lado, y ni te acuerdas de mí, aún me pregunto, ¿Qué pasó?"

— No suena tan mal. – declaró sonriendo un poco de lado. – Dijiste que eres primo de Bryan ¿Cierto? – indagó cambiando abruptamente de tema, queriendo averiguar más sobre esa _relación que tenían ellos dos._

— Así es, ¿Acaso el muy bastardo no te había hablado de mí?

— De hecho, no hablamos mucho que digamos... – soltó para luego murmurar. – A menos que estemos peleando.- completó entre dientes.

— Ya me las pagará, ahora... ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a comer algo? – pidió, aunque también se podía ver como una clase de orden.

— Igualito a tu primo... – comenzó a caminar dejando el libro en la silla que con anterioridad ocupaba, junto con los lentes. – sólo saben dar órdenes.

— ¿Decías algo? – indagó al no entender los murmullos del ojiazul.

— Nada en realidad. Pero cuéntame ¿Es algo importante por lo que buscas a Bryan? – cuestionó.

— Podría decirse que si... – habló restándole importancia.

Una vez que habían ordenado que les sirvieran, comieron en completa tranquilidad, platicando amenamente, en ocasiones salía al tema Bryan, y otras únicamente hablaban sobre ellos.

— ¿Así que llevas medio año con él?. Pues que aguante. Te felicito.

— Si, que aguante el mío. – secundó mirando a la nada. - ¿Tú tienes pareja? – preguntó esperando escuchar la respuesta, le miró directamente, fundiéndose en la profundidad del rojo intenso que llevaba en sus ojos aquel chico.

— Bueno, de hecho yo vine porque...

— Kai, ¿Qué haces aquí? – indagó Bryan apenas entrando al comedor.

— También me da gusto verte, te ves muy bien. – respondió irónico ante la forma de recibirle.

— ¡Jaja! No me vengas con sentimentalismos Kai... – sonrió, pues conocía tan bien a su primo desde hacía años, y siempre se habían tratado así.

— Vine a saludarte, además que debía reiterar la invitación personalmente. – agregó poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por Yuriy.

— Pues me parece perfecto. – puntualizó. – veo que ya conociste a mi _flamante_ pareja. – recalcó acercándose hasta Yuriy, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del pelirrojo, quien no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a permanecer callado.

— Si, de hecho es tal cual me lo habías comentado, todo un _rebelde_. – declaró Kai mirando atento los ojos azules que parecían perdidos en algún punto en blanco.

— Lo es. Como veo que ya comieron sin mí. – declaró apretando el cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el suyo hasta hacer chocar ambos pechos. – pues que les parece si vamos a platicar a la sala o al jardín tal vez.

— ¿No quieres comer? – preguntó Yuriy por primera vez mirándole a los ojos.

— No te preocupes _cariño. _Estoy bien así, comí con el abuelo. – comenzó

— Ese viejo, ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Kai, iniciando la conversación.

— Ya sabes que ese viejo habla mucho… - evitó la respuesta de forma sutil, cambiando el tema.

Y tal cual, comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al patio, donde había un agradable lugar para sentarse y pasar un buen rato.

La tarde les cayó, Kai tuvo que irse prometiendo volver, Bryan estaba algo nervioso por dicha promesa. Ya dentro de la casa, al mayor le inquietaba algo más…

— ¿Qué tanto platicaron antes de que yo llegara? – indagó tomando al pelirrojo del brazo, ya que iba caminando frente a él sin tomarle en cuenta. – Te estoy hablando. – agregó devolviéndolo de un jalón, haciéndole chocar contra su pecho.

— Nada importante, no le dije porqué estoy aquí si es lo que te preocupa... – respondió grosero. De un movimiento se deshizo del _abrazo_ en que lo tenía el otro.

— Yuriy espera... – pidió más calmado al ver como su pelirrojo se alejaba.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le preguntó al detener sus pasos.

Yuriy quedó parado frente al cuerpo más alto, su vista estaba hacia arriba pero no su rostro, dándole una apariencia más ruda a su mirada. Bryan miraba hacia abajo, aunque eran quizá unos diez centímetros de diferencia únicamente.

Su mano poco a poco subió hasta posarse sobre el rostro del pelirrojo, acarició toda la mejilla hasta deslizarse a la barbilla, elevando la misma con el contacto.

— No lo dije por eso... Yura yo. – hizo una pausa. – quiero que nos llevemos bien, al menos inténtalo. – pidió

— No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo. – aventó groseramente la mano. – Puedes ahorrarte las escenitas ridículas e hipócritas porque no caeré con tus mentiras. – luego de aquellas hirientes palabras se giró para avanzar, pero una vez más, la mano del mayor le detuvo del brazo.

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra la fría pared, siendo apresado de inmediato por el pesado cuerpo de Bryan, quien le besaba con ímpetu, explorando su boca como pocas veces lo había logrado, cierto, era casi un maestro para besar, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Jamás había conseguido de su parte una contestación a ese tipo de nexos, por mínima que fuera, lo único que hasta ahora tenía por su parte era rechazo y odio. No más.

— ¿Por qué no me respondes? – elevo la voz, zarandeando el cuerpo tomándole de los hombros.

— Porque eres detestable. – comenzó. – porque si sintiera algo por ti que no fuera odio y asco... entonces lo haría. – afirmó sonriendo de lado al ver la expresión de confusión y molestia en el otro.

Sabía que eso le dolió hasta el alma, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo herirlo con sus palabras, o en ocasiones con hechos, sencillamente lo detestaba, había terminado con todo lo que era su vida, ni siquiera le dejó terminar la universidad como todos los demás chicos, asistiendo a una escuela. No, él no tenía ni que salir de su casa, profesores y profesionales habían ido un par de meses hasta que se hartó y decidió no terminarla.

Sintió un fuerte agarre sobre su brazo, mismo que le llevó a rastras hasta la habitación, volviendo a aventarlo dentro, cerrando la puerta por fuera.

— Ahí permanecerás hasta mañana. – gritó desde fuera.

— Por mí mejor... así no estaré cerca de ti. – murmuró recostándose en la grande cama que se hallaba en el lugar.

— "No puedo dejarte ir aún cuando quisiera. Aún me pregunto, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?" – pensó mientras caminaba furioso a su habitación, haría un par de cosas y luego se devolvería al trabajo hasta tarde.

Yuriy permanecería el resto del día encerrado sin comer...

"A fin de cuentas comió contigo, primo. Lo bueno es que pronto las cosas van a cambiar y podré intentar ser feliz."

Siguió caminando mientras sonreía, la tristeza había pasado de un segundo a otro...

†**C**oи**τϊ**иú**α†**

—**Žhёиα HîK **_**¤—**_

"_Las grandes pasiones son enfermedades incurables. Lo que podría curarlas las haría verdaderamente peligrosas."  
Goethe_

—

Si llegaste hasta aquí, de antemano te agradezco por leer. Estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo pronto, sólo debo leerlo y hacerle algunas correcciones, pero no tardaré mucho, de cualquier modo agradecería cualquier comentario al respecto y dudas, aunque debe haber varias que se irán respondiendo a lo largo de la historia.

Gracias a Nekot que me ayudó también a darle el visto bueno a la historia, jajaja aunque su opinión está comprometida, ya que es mi manis del alma, pero le agradezco mucho por leer y darme su crítica, xD así que siéntanse en la libertad de decirme, ¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Recuerdos

**.: Iмряəđεcīьle :.**

—

_Recuerdos_

Los pasos presurosos sonaban por toda la casa, un chico pelirrojo corría por ella, parecía llevar prisa puesto que se había levantado más tarde ese día.

— Madre me voy, vuelvo para comer si tengo tiempo. – avisó saliendo de la modesta casa, azotando la puerta debido a la prisa que llevaba.

— Como siempre. – pensó la joven mujer negando con la cabeza la acción de su hijo, a quien observaba por la ventana.

Con rapidez había abordado el primer autobús que pasó, para su fortuna la parada de éste se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa, por lo que eso era un retraso menos para él.

Se sentó al final, recargó su cabeza en la mano mirando atento las calles que pasaban, no era que fuese muy interesante hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer. Unos veinte minutos después, el transporte hacía parada donde él debía bajar. Corrió de nuevo, dos cuadras le quedaban para llegar hasta su destino.

La escuela...

— ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó agitado, sus manos sobre sus rodillas, inhalando aire con dificultad, su cara estaba casi del rojo que sus cabellos por tanto esfuerzo.

— Ésta es la última ocasión. – respondió un profesor que se hallaba escribiendo sobre el pizarrón, la mayoría de los alumnos giraron la vista al verle llegar.

Odiaba atraer de ese modo las miradas ajenas, detestaba las estúpidas banalidades en que los demás llegaban a interesarse, era por ello que no tenía ningún amigo. Le molestaba demasiado que con su dinero le hubieran querido comprar varios de sus compañeros en numerosas e incontables ocasiones, y no sólo sus compañeros de salón, sino de la escuela.

Sólo había tenido un _amigo_, quien se acercó bajo la máscara de la hipocresía, pero al poco tiempo había sacado las garras como los demás, queriéndole seducir con su abundante dinero, detestaba a la gente rica, sólo estaba en ese colegio por el renombre que tenían las personas egresadas de él, y a pesar de no tener los recursos monetarios, su inteligencia le había llevado a conseguir una beca completa, de lo cual se sentían orgullosos sus padres, y porque no, él mismo también.

La clase pasó lenta, enfocó su atención a lo que explicaba el profesor, aunque realmente era muy sencillo.

— Yuriy. – le llamó una voz de mujer.

— ¿Si? – preguntó indiferente, girando levemente su rostro mirando serio a la chica morena que le hablaba.

La mirada de la chica se desvió, parecía nerviosa, como si quisiera decir algo y le estuviera costando trabajo, cosa que de inmediato notó Yuriy, decidiendo cortar cualquier confesión que fuera a darle, ya conocía esa actitud, siempre era lo mismo.

— Llevo prisa, nos vemos. – dijo colocando la mochila por sobre el hombro y caminando con el porte de un modelo a media pasarela, algunas miradas fueron desviadas hacia su persona, la chica parecía triste, pensativa, pero decidió dejarlo ir, quizá realmente no era para ella.

—IV—

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? – indagó la madre del pelirrojo, quien había entrado a su hogar, encerrándose de inmediato en su habitación.

— No gracias, tengo bastante trabajo que hacer, no tengo tiempo. – declaró volviendo la vista a su labor.

— Yuriy, necesitas cuidar tu salud…

— Madre, necesito terminar esto, ¿Me harías el favor? – preguntó algo molesto, sabía que realmente su progenitora no tenía la culpa de su estresada y apretada agenda, pero en ocasiones sentía que ella no lograba entender las responsabilidades que tenía.

Pasó la tarde completa encerrado, salió poco antes de las ocho de la noche, tomó una galleta que su madre recién había terminado de hornear.

— Gracias madre, disculpa lo de hace rato, pero tengo mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo... Ya me voy. – dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta.

— Yuriy espera. – se escuchó la gruesa voz de un hombre que recién iba saliendo de la habitación de sus padres.

— ¿Qué quieres? – cuestionó sin girar para verle.

— No es forma de hablarle a tu padre. – declaró

— Llevo prisa. ¿Eso ibas a decirme? – cuestionó nuevamente.

— Ve con cuidado. – dijo ya como último recurso el hombre.

— Gracias, lo haré. – luego de aquellas secas palabras intercambiadas entre padre e hijo, salió.

Al salir de la casa sintió el imponente frío que ya comenzaba a presentarse sobre las ya acostumbradas calles de Moscú, exhalaba un humito blanco por su boca, por lo que subiendo completamente el cierre de su chamarra escondió bajo ésta la boca y la nariz evitando así el enfermarse, las manos aún dentro de sus bolsillos. A paso seguro sus pies le guiaban al lugar donde trabajaba de noche, ya hacía tiempo que tenía que trabajar para ayudar en casa y poder estudiar.

Las primeras semanas realmente le afectaba mucho pero conforme se acostumbró fue cada vez más fácil. El lugar se encontraba a unas cinco o seis cuadras de su casa, algo retirado si llevas prisa, pero no para él, salía siempre con anticipación para evitarse cualquier problema. Sería más rápido tomar algún medio de transporte pero eso sólo le llevaría a hacer un gasto innecesario.

"Es mejor el ejercicio" pensaba cada que se sentía cansado de ese ritmo de vida.

— Buenas noches. – saludó amable al guardia del local, quien ya le conocía, este devolvió el saludo igualmente, apartando la cadena para dejar pasar al pelirrojo, quien sólo escuchaba el ruido de la gente que impaciente hacía fila fuera del local. Dentro sólo había más ruido, música a todo volumen, además de gritos y algunas voces que se lograban escuchar.

Pasó directo hasta su lugar tras la barra, dejando sus cosas en un cajón. Se dispuso a atender a los clientes.

Las horas avanzaban con rapidez, su turno duraba hasta las dos de la mañana.

— Hey chico, sírveme un vodka en las rocas... doble. – exigió un joven apenas un par de años mayor que él.

Mientras atendía su petición el otro que ya venía subido de alcohol, se había recargado sobre la barra, hablando una sarta de incoherencias.

— Me gustas, ¿Tú no te puedes servir? – preguntó sonriendo de lado, una pervertida y cínica sonrisa dibujada en los labios del chico.

— Ahí tienes. – dijo tendiéndole lo que le había pedido, pero el chico no conforme con eso, le tomó del brazo, jalándolo hasta robarle un beso en los labios, apenas y había sido un roce, justo iba a plantarle un golpe cuando el otro fue jalado con fuerza y arrojado sobre una mesa.

Un pleito iba a comenzar y todo por su culpa.

— No, no. – gritaba queriendo detener al par de chicos que se comenzaban a decir cosas, entre empujones y un que otro derechazo.

Pero la demás gente le exigía sus bebidas por lo que no podía dejar desatendido su puesto, de lo contrario, sería severamente castigado.

Para su tranquilidad, llegaron los de seguridad casi de inmediato, sacando a ambos del lugar...

— Menos mal. – murmuró preparando a prisa lo que se le había solicitado.

A pesar de que él cubría sólo una cuarta parte de la barra, el lugar era grandísimo, sin contar que era de los sitios más caros en donde los ricos abundaban, todo por que era _el lugar de moda _en esos momentos. Estaba tan de moda que lo abrían todos los días, ¿Quién salía a beber en lunes? Sólo un niño rico sin nada qué hacer al día siguiente…

Banalidades... pensaba para sí el pelirrojo.

Terminando su turno tomó su chamarra la cual le estorbaba para atender, así que volviendo a ponérsela, salió de su lugar tras la barra, cruzando por entre la gente, solía salir y entrar como cualquier otro cliente puesto que la puertecilla por donde entraban los empleados daba a un callejón que le hacía rodear bastante.

Colándose entre el gentío, siendo empujado y hasta manoseado debido al poco espacio que dejaban para caminar, giró hacia atrás su vista, mirando como un par de hombres sonreían ante el hecho. "Seguro fueron ellos" meditó entrecerrando los ojos, cada día detestaba más a los ricos y su falta de modales.

¿De qué rayos les servía tanto estudio en las mejores escuelas si no aprendían ni los modales básicos de comportamiento?

¡Bah! Gastos y más gastos, puro derroche de dinero, eso les fascinaba a todos, pero bien podían pudrirse en su dinero mientras no intentaran comprarle de ningún modo.

Sintió el potente frío de la madrugada golpearle de nueva cuenta la cara. Se abrazó a sí mismo frotándose los brazos por sobre la chamarra, ya necesitaba una nueva y de más grosor porque parecía avecinarse un tremendo invierno en Moscú.

Una gruesa neblina se hacía presente, impidiéndole con cada paso la visión, apenas y lograba visualizar medio metro a su alrededor, quizá un poco más, pero ni siquiera vio venir a un chico cuando chocó con él, hombro con hombro, se disculpó como era debido, el otro ni siquiera contestó.

"Bastardo" gruñó molesto, siguiendo con su paso.

Nuevamente se desplegaba la luz que le indicaba el comienzo de otro estresante y abrumador día. ¿Acaso sería así lo que le restaba en la vida? Bueno tampoco había que exagerar, ya que terminando sus estudios, sólo se ocuparía de trabajar para ayudar a sus padres.

Llevaba tiempo que no se sentaba con ellos a platicar, mucho menos les platicaba sus asuntos o problemas, vivía únicamente en aquella casa, mejor dicho, dormía en ella, ya que en realidad duraba en ocasiones días y días sin comer ahí, algunos otros se comía algo en la calle cuando le daba tiempo.

Quería mucho a sus padres, eso ni dudarlo, eran lo más importante en su vida y era por ellos, sólo por verles esa sonrisa y ese brillo que sus ojos pintaban con orgullo cuando él tenía algún logro, sólo por esas únicas razones seguía con su estilo de vida.

Llegó a su escuela, esta vez iba temprano por lo que llevaba calma, un lujoso auto se detuvo junto a él que caminaba aún por la acera.

La ventana se bajó, y el dueño del auto iba a paso lento como si le siguiera pero sin bajarse.

Con molestia giró su vista y encaró al chico.

— ¿Sucede algo? – cuestionó deteniendo su paso.

Su actitud era retadora, elevó la barbilla al ver la sonrisa cínica que se presentaba en el ojiverde que se hallaba sobre el carísimo auto, al parecer uno del año. "Otro riquillo caprichoso" pensó entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia al sentir el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por la ajena mirada.

Al no recibir respuesta, dio media vuelta y siguió con su andar, ni dos pasos había dado cuando escuchó como el otro por fin hablaba, bajándose primero de su automóvil.

— ¿Eres Yuriy Ivanov? – preguntó el chico dudando un poco, recargando su cuerpo en el negro cofre de su auto.

Elevó una ceja, quizá trató de dar a entender con ese sencillo gesto que si, pero olvidaba el pequeño detalle que los demás no eran psíquicos y tampoco le conocían para intuir el significado de sus expresiones.

Suspiró cansado de la situación, debía terminar con esto o de verdad que llegaría tarde.

— Soy Brooklyn Masefield. – agregó el otro extendiendo su mano de manera agradable y solidaria.

— Ya sabes mi nombre. – acotó respondiendo al gesto. – ¿Por qué lo sabes? – indagó arrugando el entrecejo, soltando la mano del chico.

— Eres tan parecido a mi tío Dean, que sólo por un momento dudé, pero por lo arrogante que eres... – sonrió de medio lado ante sus palabras.

— ¿Tu tío? – elevó una ceja.

— Si, soy tu primo. – declaró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— No lo entiendo. – negó varias veces con su cabeza, dio un paso atrás y luego miró su reloj. – Es tarde, me voy. – dijo dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Puedo invitarte a comer? – preguntó la tranquila y amable voz del pelinaranja.

— No sé si tenga tiempo. – aclaró.

— Vamos, no viajé hasta acá en vano. Además aunque no me quieras ver, me inscribiré por este semestre como alumno de intercambio. – aseguró.

— Te veo a las cuatro de la tarde, apenas a esa hora voy saliendo, si puedes... – dejó la frase incompleta.

— Te espero fuera de tu salón. – cabeceó en acuerdo. El gesto de Yuriy le causó gracia. – Si, también sé el aula en la que vas. – sonrió un tanto burlesco.

— Ya aclararemos ese punto... Te veo más tarde. – y ante las últimas palabras avanzó a prisa, media cuadra más y llegaba, aún tenía buen tiempo por fortuna.

Al llegar a su salón se acomodó en el que ahora sería su pupitre, pasaron varias clases, entre cada una procuraba adelantar el trabajo que en la misma se le pedía, ahora que no tendría tiempo en la tarde, ocuparía sus recesos para adelantar trabajo.

Saliendo de clases escuchó la voz ahora de un chico. Este le alcanzó justo cuando salía del salón, los demás desviando su paso por los lados ya que estorbaban fuera de la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede Kozlov? – llamó directamente por su apellido al chico que se hallaba al frente.

— Yo, quiero, quisiera... – observó como el chico rubio tragaba saliva difícilmente. ¿Otra confesión? No por favor. Pensó en ese momento Yuriy.

— Yuriy. – escuchó la voz a unos cuantos pasos, giró su vista observando como el pelinaranja le sonreía coquetamente. – Reservé en un restaurante, no querrás que lleguemos tarde ¿Verdad? – indagó con voz sensual, colocándose tras el pelirrojo, tomándole del hombro. – Oh perdón, ¿Están muy ocupados? – preguntó con fingida preocupación, sonriendo triunfal y con descaro al ver la seriedad en el otro chico.

— No, para nada, nos vemos Ivanov. – finalizó el chico despidiéndose con un saludo, alejándose a prisa del lugar.

— Eres cruel. – sonrió ante el adjetivo que le impuso a su supuesto primo. – Eso me agrada. Vamos. – comenzó a caminar sin dirección alguna realmente.

— Mi coche está por acá. Ven. – le tomó de un brazo redirigiéndole hacia el estacionamiento privado de la institución.

Llegaron a un lugar bastante lujoso, Yuriy apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

— No me gusta este lugar. – declaró rotundamente sin bajar si quiera del automóvil.

— Pues como tú accediste a que yo te invitara... – dejó la frase inconclusa, mientras bajaba y daba la vuelta al vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Yuriy, quien ni siquiera hacía el intento por moverse de su lugar. Por lo que Brooklyn se agachó metiendo medio cuerpo hasta quedar de frente al pelirrojo, tan cerca que sólo una ligera línea los separaba. –... y yo quiero este lugar, baja o me obligarás a tomarte por la fuerza. – sonrió ante la frase.

El pelirrojo clavó sus azules ojos en los verdes que se encontraban tan cerca, podía sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra su rostro y sintió en ese momento un poco de incomodidad, estaban invadiendo su espacio personal.

Con sutileza colocó su mano en el pecho ajeno, alejando el cuerpo.

— Está bien.

— Así me gusta, que me hagan caso. – declaró sonriendo enorme ante el gesto de niño berrinchudo que sin querer había demostrado el pelirrojo. – Estoy bromeando tonto. Vamos. –

Pasaron un rato en lo que se acomodaron en una mesa, pidieron algo y les habían servido...

— ¿Ahora si me puedes explicar todo? – exigió, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa, ignorando realmente el plato con comida que tenía frente suyo.

— Al menos déjame digerir a gusto sin recordar los problemas de la familia ¿No? –

— Mmmh. – bufó exasperado por tanta vuelta que le estaba dando el chico al asunto. ¿Y si sólo había inventado esa mentira con tal de acercarse a él?

Quizá podría llegar a sonar demasiado ególatra de su parte, pero en base a lo vivido hasta ahora, no era precisamente una locura.

— ¿Cómo demonios quieres que crea eso?. Es una completa locura. – se quejó molesto. – Es una calumnia contra mi padre. – volvió a rugir. Su padre era una excelente persona y no creía una cosa así de su parte. – Me voy.

Ante la molestia no encontró otra salida más que huir, además se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar, luego de haber comido, se habían ido a caminar por un parque, hablando todo lo ocurrido en esos años, y el _'porque'_ de que ellos no se conocieran siendo primos hermanos.

—_De vuelta al presente—_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó

— Que manera de recibirme...

— Pensé que era alguien más. – puntualizó sereno volviendo la vista a los papeles regados que tenía por todo el escritorio.

— ¿Y se puede saber a quien esperabas?

— No.

— ¿Por qué siento que estás de peor humor estas últimos veces que te he visto? – indagó sentándose frente al chico trabajador.

— No es nada.

— Mhn – y tras un sonido de incomodidad por parte de Kai, ambos quedaron callados por largo rato.

Subió sus pies en el escritorio, cruzando uno arriba del otro y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su roja vista esperando por lo que seguía.

"No por nada te conozco de toda la vida Bryan... ¿Qué te pasa?" – se preguntó interiormente, mirando con curiosidad el silencio del otro.

Miraba muchos papeles y no lograba concentrarse, estaba revisando las cuentas ya que luego de que el contador hiciera su trabajo, solía revisarlo, no por nada había estudiado varios años de Contabilidad. Pero en este momento nada le parecía correcto, todo se le estaba dificultando.

Sus manos tensas pasaron por entre sus cabellos llevándolos hacia atrás, parecía desesperado, tenía enfrente a uno de los causantes de su problema. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

"Basta, basta ya, este estúpido sentimiento te tiene idiotizado. Además Kai está comprometido con el primo, no puede pasar nada malo. ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan inseguro de ti mismo?. Es eso... ese maldito sentimiento por el pelirrojo."

— ¿Listo? – preguntó al ver como Bryan se ponía de pie.

— Si, ya me cansé, además estoy seguro que mi pelirrojo debe estarme esperando. – Kai sonrió internamente ante lo dicho por su primo, pero no hizo comentario alguno. –Dime como te va a ti con tu vida de compromiso... –

— Creo que normal, Brooklyn es apasionado en todo lo que hace, eso me gusta mucho de él. – declaró.

— ¿Y no te duele dejar la vida de soltería? – indagó

— Mmm... ¿Alguien dijo que la dejaría? – sonrió cínico, siendo correspondido el gesto por su primo.

— Descarado como siempre. Vamos que ya es tarde.

La noche había caído por completo, llegó por demás cansado a su casa, tiró las llaves del auto en la primera mesa que vio, subió casi arrastrando los pies sobre cada escalón. Antes de llegar había pasado a tomar unas cuantas copas con su primo, no venía borracho pero se podría decir que un tanto más sensitivo.

El largo y oscuro pasillo se presentaba a su vista, dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar a la puerta que deseaba, miró por largos segundos la perilla, debatiendo en su interior si debía o no de entrar.

"Bah, si es mi casa, puedo entrar a donde quiera." Argumentó en su pensamiento, girando del pomo para entrar, la ligera y tenue luz de la luna le dejaba ver parte de la habitación, al menos lo suficiente para no caer.

Hasta que encontró lo que deseaba...

Y ahí, ante sus ojos, se desplegaba la atlética y bien formada figura del pelirrojo que le enloquecía, una extraña sensación le recorrió por el cuerpo, profundizándose en su estómago.

El contraste de la pálida piel con la poca luz era bastante, parecía deslumbrar en la penumbra, apenas y llevaba puesto un diminuto bóxer que dejaba poco a la imaginación, su cuerpo extendido por sobre la cama, ignorando el frío que fuera hacía, claro, la calefacción de la casa era bastante agradable, pero no había calefacción alguna que le hiciera sentir ese calor que le embargaba en esos momentos.

"Al diablo con mi promesa" pensó estirando una mano, rozando apenas con la yema de sus dedos la parte baja del estómago, deslizó su roce hasta el muslo, descendiendo por todo el largo de la pierna. De igual modo subió por la otra pierna, deteniéndose breves segundos en la parte pélvica.

"Así que la ridícula pijama sólo la usas cuando duermes conmigo" pensó acariciando ahora con toda la palma, palpando la cálida y suave piel bajo su tacto, cerró los ojos pensando en un millón de cosas que podría hacerle si tan sólo...

"Maldición" se dijo llegando hasta uno de los pezones, se disponía a tocarlo cuando el pelirrojo se removió, retiró su mano esperando por lo que fuera a pasar. Mirando atento los lentos movimientos del otro, quien se giró dándole la espalda. Aún dormía.

"Pero qué sueño más pesado tienes..." murmuró pasando la mano por la silueta, como si quisiera dibujarla imaginariamente.

Mmh... – un gemido por parte del pelirrojo le hizo darse cuenta que de seguir así, las cosas podrían salírsele de control. Y él era un hombre de palabra.

†**C**oи**τϊ**иú**α†**

—**¤ Žhёиα HîK ¤—**

_"La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días"  
Benjamín Franklin_

_**—x****—**_

_De antemano te agradezco por leer, y también por tu comentario._


	3. Festejo

**.: Iмряəđεcīьle :.**

—

_Festejo_

— Hoy viene a comer el viejo Voltaire. – llamó irrespetuosamente como ya era su costumbre a su abuelo.

— ¿Es una amenaza? – elevó una ceja con gracia, mientras seguía buscando entre sus cajones algo, puesto que iba a bañarse.

Habían pasado horas ya desde la última discusión que tuvieran ese mismo día en la mañana, Bryan había preferido no hablar con el pelirrojo, ni siquiera seguirlo porque sabía o mejor dicho, se conocía perfectamente y su impulsivo carácter le iba a llevar a una locura. Pero como siempre, Yuriy le estaba orillando a enojarse de nuevo.

— Te aviso para que te arregles. – ordenó mirándole seriamente. Yuriy seguía sin siquiera voltear a verle, sólo se dedicaba a buscar y rebuscar en un cajón que tenía abierto.

— Pues ni que estuviera interesado en tu abuelo. Todavía me dijeras que viene alguien interesante... – dejó la frase en el aire por un momento, poniéndose de pie con un bóxer en mano y colgando una toalla sobre su hombro. - ...entonces con gusto lo haría. – concluyó con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, una de las más cínicas que tenía en su repertorio.

— No lograrás enojarme, aunque lo intentes... – hablaba tan calmado que Yuriy renegaba en su interior, pero no demostraba nada. Bryan caminó hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo, quien ni siquiera dio un paso atrás, elevó el rostro altivo, sin perder de vista los verdes ojos frente a él.

— Voy a salir. – declaró.

— ¿A dónde? - inquirió serio.

— No te importa. Bastante hago con avisarte que lo haré. – aclaró.

— Sabes perfectamente que tienes que avisarme. ¿Con quién irás? – indagó una vez más, ahora tomando un brazo del pelirrojo con fuerza.

— No tengo porque darte ninguna maldita explicación. Quedamos en que iba a vivir aquí... no pidas más. –

— Está bien. – hubo una enorme pausa en la que Bryan soltó el brazo de Yuriy y se alejó hasta la puerta. Retomando el tema cuando tomaba el pomo y abría la misma. – Como prefieras... Yuriy. – y ante esas simples palabras el pelirrojo tragó saliva.

La maldita forma en que arrastraba esas sencillas y fáciles palabras sólo le advertían una cosa: "Me las pagarás, si no eres tú, quizás alguien más lo haga..."

— Acompañaré a Brooklyn porque quiere comprar unas cosas. – afirmó apretando la mandíbula.

— Yuriy... tengo una pregunta que no me deja dormir tranquilo. – carraspeó colocando la mano sobre su barbilla de manera pensativa, miró hacia arriba y frunciendo el seño continuó. - ¿Por qué si a fin de cuentas siempre me salgo con la mía... no me haces caso desde un principio? – indagó sonriendo tan cínico que el coraje de Yuriy fue mayor, giró su vista con rapidez, arrojando la lámpara hacia Bryan, quien salió a prisa, logrando que el objeto chocara estruendosamente contra la dura madera.

— ¡NO SABES COMO TE ODIO! – gritó sabiendo que el otro le escuchó. - Maldita sea. – sus manos apretadas en fuertes puños, recargó su brazo y con el costado de su mano golpeó fuerte sobre la pared, maldiciendo una y otra vez. – Si serás idiota, como te detesto... – renegaba, caminó hasta el baño, tirando todo lo que a su paso se encontraba.

— ¿Pretendías molestarme Yuriy? – sonrió con descaro. – No sé porque creo que no te salió. – afirmó cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho caminando airoso por el pasillo al haber ganado una de tantas batallas.

Mientras el agua recorría su piel con rapidez, él sólo podía pensar en una persona.

— No entiendo porque todo tuvo que ser así. – murmuró pasando ambas manos por el mojado cabello para llevarlo atrás. – Si yo te quería tanto. – declaró nuevamente a la soledad, aquella que siempre le acompañaba. Su amiga más fiel hasta ahora.

Pasaba lentas las manos por su cuerpo, como si de una caricia se tratara, sentía la tensión de estar ahí, ni siquiera sentía que fuera su casa cuando ahora lo era. Apretaba sus ojos, los cuales ardían por aguantar el dolor en su interior, el maldito dolor que le causaba toda esa situación.

— Medio año ya... – susurró, para luego apresurarse a salir, ya que conociendo a su primo, este seguro llegaría de lo más puntual a su casa. En ocasiones sentía como si le coqueteara a Bryan, y para su mala suerte...

...Bryan no le hacía caso.

...

— Bryan, que gusto verte. – dijo sonriendo al ver quien iba bajando las escaleras.

— Siempre lo es... – aseguró acercándose hasta el pelinaranja que se hallaba sentado sobre un sillón. – Yuriy me comentó que saldrían. – dijo acercándose imitando al otro se acomodó en un sillón vecino.

— Así es... – respondió restando importancia. - ¿Hay algún inconveniente? – cuestionó al no ver muy convencido al otro.

— Para nada, sólo preguntaba. – aclaró.

— "¿Por qué no me trago ese cuento Bryan?. Siempre he notado algo extraño en su relación... ¿Pero qué es?" – sonrió casi de forma forzada mientras sus pensamientos volaban lejos. Minutos más su primo ya bajaba por las escaleras. – ¿Lista señorita? –

— Cállate o no te acompaño. – renegó molesto por la burla del chico.

— Ya, no lloriquees, Bryan, nos vamos. – dijo acercándose hasta el chico, plantándole un beso en la mejilla sin previo aviso.

El pelirrojo caminó hasta la salida tomando la puerta para irse, justo en ese momento recordó algo, Brooklyn detuvo sus pasos fuera de la casa y giró a ver a su primo, quien parecía dudar en salir. La mirada de Yuriy se perdió por un par de segundos e inmediatamente después devolvió sus pasos hasta Bryan.

— Más tarde vuelvo… - no previó la acción del otro, quien le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndole para plantar un beso en los rojos labios del ojiazul.

— Se cuidan. – murmuró viendo de manera insistente los ojos de su pelirrojo, parecía querer advertirle algo en silencio. Yuriy sólo asintió sonriendo de lado con falsedad.

— Y… Tú y Bryan son muy unidos. ¿Verdad? – preguntó mirando de lado a su acompañante, quien tenía rato caminando junto a él en el más que mudo.

— Sí. Lo somos. – sus palabras no tuvieron algún tipo de tono, ni para bien ni para mal, tan sólo fue una contestación por inercia. – Mejor cuéntame sobre Kai… y tú, claro. – agregó regresando su vista a los ojos verdes de su primo.

— Bueno, él es todo lo que puedo pedir, sencillo, sincero, algo gruñón con los demás pero no conmigo y eso es lo que me interesa. Su sinceridad le lleva en ocasiones a los extremos, lo vuelve un tanto…

— Cínico. – completó Yuriy en un murmullo. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y se apresuró en corregir. – A mucha gente le sucede así, aunque supongo es de familia. Bryan es igual. Pero es todo un _amor _conmigo. – expuso fingiendo emoción al hablar de su pareja.

— Lo he notado. – Brooklyn entrecerró sus ojos ante la idea que surcó en su mente. –"Algo no está del todo bien, y voy a saber qué es." – se propuso hablando en su interior, sonriendo exteriormente para su primo. - ¿Ya tienes cual traje llevarás el viernes?

— No, aún no, esperaba que me ayudaras hoy con eso. Tengo la tarjeta de crédito de Bryan, así que por el precio. No te detengas. – sonrió de lado mostrando al aire el pedazo de plástico. Odiaba la gente con dinero, y eso era un hecho, pero quizá podría molestarle de cierta manera a Bryan, si había puesto todo a sus pies, sería _todo. _

— Claro, veamos que puede servirnos.

Brooklyn estaba desde que nació, acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida, el dinero jamás le había hecho falta, al contrario, creció en una familia muy adinerada, Dulcie, su madre y tía de Yuriy, a una edad joven se casó con Bruce, quien a ambos les dio una vida de reyes.

Yuriy se probó varios trajes elegantes que estarían a la altura de la fiesta tan importante que se llevaría a cabo en unos días. Brooklyn también lo hizo, visitaron varios lugares de diseñadores muy importantes, el rostro de Yuriy poco a poco fue mutando a uno hastiado, hasta que por fin se rindió.

— Si no te gusta este, juro que me voy desnudo a la fiesta y no me importa lo que pienses al respecto. – declaró aún dentro del vestidor.

— Yo no tengo objeción, pero creo que Bryan no estaría tan de acuerdo. – agregó. El pelirrojo salió y ante la sonrisa aprobatoria de su primo rodó los ojos agradeciendo a la deidad que hubiese escuchado sus súplicas.

— Hablando de eso, Yuriy… ¿Crees poderme dar unos tips para mi noche de _bodas_? – los ojos azules del pelirrojo casi se salían de sus cuencas ante la pregunta, no es que el tema fuera un tabú o algo parecido pero…

— Bueno, yo… - titubeaba en su respuesta y eso era captado por la verde mirada, guardando notas mentales para después.

— Vamos Yuriy. No me salgas con que te da vergüenza platicar eso conmigo. – declaró, ambos subían ya al auto de Brooklyn para por fin, volver a casa.

— Broo, ni siquiera hablábamos de eso. Y no es vergüenza, es sólo que… - hizo una pausa y continuó. – No creo que sea la primera vez que lo hagas con tu _prometido_. – la última palabra casi se atragantaba en su interior por no querer salir, el sólo hecho de imaginar a ambos juntos era incómodo, no sabía cómo haría el día que su compromiso fuera anunciado ante los demás. Ese sí que sería un reto, del cual sin duda, saldría victorioso a toda costa.

— Pero teniendo ya un año de conocer a Bryan, no creo que en todo ese tiempo no hayan hecho algo… ¿O comenzaron cuando te fuiste a vivir con él? – preguntó con saña, queriendo sacar toda la información que pudiera, aunque Yuriy ni siquiera lo estuviera notando. Sus gestos y reacciones ante algunos comentarios o preguntas le hacían darse cuenta cada vez con mayor razón que algo no era normal ahí.

— Claro que hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo… no creo que tenga algún consejo o _tip _ahora en mente, creo que mis dotes son espontáneos. – declaró a manera de broma, saliendo poco a poco del tema.

— Listo. En casa. – avisó lo ya obvio. – Te veo entonces el viernes. – reafirmó.

— Claro. – tomó el traje que había comprado y bajó del auto, entrando luego en la casa. - ¿Está Bryan en casa? – preguntó a un sirviente, el cual se acercó para ayudarle a guardar la bolsa donde venía el traje para que no se arrugase ni le pasara nada en el camino.

— Acaba de…

— Aquí estoy. ¿Me extrañaste? – venía caminando de un pasillo, el sirviente sólo tomó el traje y subió dispuesto a guardarlo.

— Mhp. Sólo pregunté para saber de qué humor estaría la demás parte de la tarde. Pero ya veo que será de malas. – ante lo dicho se giró y caminó en dirección a la cocina.

— ¿Qué hay hoy de comer? – cuestionó de forma cortés a la vieja mujer que fungía como cocinera en la casa.

— Hoy hice tu comida favorita Yu. – la mujer platicaba confiadamente con él como si tuviera años de conocerle, aunque eso sólo cuando estaba con el pelirrojo a solas.

— Genial, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre. – confesó de manera cálida.

El vivir tantos años en dificultad económica y problemas familiares le volvieron un tanto duro y arisco con la gente rica que trataba en su trabajo y escuela, solía predisponerse ante tales personas, pero era diferente cuando trataba con alguien que se veía tan sencillo, alguien sincero, que le dijese las cosas que en verdad creía y no estupideces.

La mujer sirvió la comida al hambriento pelirrojo, quien dio un breve, _gracias_ y tomó el tenedor, su memoria le llevó un par de horas atrás cuando hablaba con su primo sobre su _prometido. _Tema que le envolvió la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo desde que lo volvió a ver.

"Quién hubiera pensado que él, era el prometido de quien tanto me hablabas." – pensó, trayendo aquel viejo recuerdo a colación.

— _¿Me sirves algo? _

— _¿Agua? – cuestionó seco al no recibir algún tipo de bebida. _

— _Me gustaría más un ruso blanco. – contestó _

_El pelirrojo bufó acostumbrado a ese tipo de insinuaciones por parte de los visitantes del lugar. _

— _Sale un blanco. – informó extendiendo el vaso en el que preparó la petición de su cliente. _

_Antes que pudiera soltar dicho objeto, la mano del joven le tomó haciendo parecer un toque casual. El otro como disculpa, tan sólo sonrió de lado pero sin parecer engreído. _

_Pasaron varias horas y el chico seguía observándole con insistencia, había estado bebiendo demasiado y sin parar, pero por alguna extraña razón, no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. _

_La mirada azul del pelirrojo se desviaba en ocasiones hacia el chico de cabello en dos tonos, sus penetrantes ojos le obligaban a girar una vez más la vista a ellos, aunque estuviese ocupado preparando bebidas a los demás clientes. _

— _¿Te acompaño a casa? – el murmullo justo tras su oído le hizo casi saltar de sorpresa, apenas había caminado media cuadra lejos de su lugar de trabajo. _

— _No. – la negativa fue rotunda y sin rodeos. Continuó su camino. _

_El chico insistente se acopló a su paso y caminó junto a él en completo silencio, ambos llevando un grueso abrigo cubriéndoles del frío._

— _Que molestia. – declaró el pelirrojo deteniendo su andar y girando a ver quien era el que le seguía pues ni había volteado a verle. - ¿Qué pretendes? – su voz era dura. _

— _Sólo acompañarte. Veré que llegues seguro a tu casa y me voy. – aseguró restándole importancia. Yuriy exhaló cansado de la situación y apuró más el paso, aún sin conseguir que el otro le dejara en paz. _

_Hasta que llegó justo a unas cuantas casas de la suya. _

— _Listo, aquí vivo, ya puedes irte. – se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a mirar los rojos ojos del chico, quien sonriendo de una forma un tanto extraña para Yuriy, negó con la cabeza. – No esperarás que te invite a pasar. – bramó aún más irritado. _

— _Entra y me voy. – algo le decía que el chico mentía y que no era su casa, así que imitó la pose de brazos cruzados y ambos se observaron curiosos. _

_El pelirrojo no hizo más que mover de forma negativa su cabeza y suspirar fastidiado. Dio los pasos que le faltaban y llegando a su casa se metió cerrando la puerta tras él, ni siquiera se molestó en girar a ver a su acompañante, sólo recargó su cuerpo en la puerta y segundos más tarde asomó un ojo por las cortinas del gran ventanal, notando como en verdad el otro se retiraba, tal como lo dijo. _

— _¿Qué más le quedaba? – pensó Yuriy, olvidando lo ocurrido por esa noche. _

_Pero no pudiendo deshacerse del chico que había comenzado a asistir con persistencia todos los días, sentándose en el mismo lugar frente a la barra, pidiendo las mismas bebidas y esperando a acompañarle en completo silencio cada noche de regreso a su casa. _

Una dulce y sincera sonrisa surcó los labios del pelirrojo al pensar en aquellos días en los que todo comenzó.

— Me gusta tu sonrisa. – declaró Bryan recargado en el marco del comedor. - ¿En quién pensabas? – cuestionó un tanto receloso pero evitando sonar autoritario.

— Te aseguro que no en ti. – la vista del pelirrojo volvió a su comida y continuó ignorando la existencia del otro.

— Uh, eso fue muy cariñoso de tu parte. Tanta miel puede empalagarme, Yuriy. – sus palabras sonaban de forma bromista pero dentro sentía lo amargo de la hiel despedida por el chico. - ¿No me invitas a comer? – se acercó sentándose junto al pelirrojo en el enorme comedor.

— Habiendo tantos lugares, ¿Tienes que sentarte a mi lado? –

— Como cualquier pareja _feliz. _– manifestó el ojiverde. – Quedamos en que intentaríamos llevarnos bien.

— No _quedamos, _quedaste tú. No me incluyas en un pacto tan estúpido. – justo iba a ponerse de pie cuando la mano del chico le tomo la propia. El cuerpo de Bryan se inclino hacia él y besó su mejilla.

— Sólo inténtalo, te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte. Intenta conocerme más. – sus labios seguían sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo.

El aludido alejó el rostro con un gesto de asco y le miró.

— Es suficiente lo que ya conozco. Gracias. – arrastró la última palabra por el ofrecimiento y se puso de pie dejando solo al chico.

—El día del festejo—

— Vas a darme mi lugar. – ambos chicos ya estaban cambiados, discutían en la habitación del pelirrojo.

— ¿Cuál lugar?. – gruñó bastante enojado. – Ohh lo olvidaba, la farsa que vivimos, olvidé tu lugar. – exclamó fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¿Lo harás o no?

— Sabes muy bien que lo haré y porqué lo haré. – afirmó. – ¿No te parece patético que sólo en público puedas obtener aunque sea un beso de mi parte? – preguntó burlándose del ojiverde.

— Ríe todo lo que quieras Yuriy, esta noche, vamos a ver si sólo en público puedo obtener algo tuyo. Te espero abajo, no tardes. – tras esas palabras el pelirrojo se puso un tanto nervioso, pero Bryan pese a todos los defectos que tenía, hasta ahora no había roto una promesa, y esperaba que así siguiera.

Tras un silencioso viaje en el automóvil hacia la mansión del abuelo, quien había ofrecido _amablemente _su casa para el festejo, Yuriy llegó junto a Bryan, caminaban cerca pero sin tocarse, Yuriy no veía la necesidad de ir colgado de su _pareja, _pues no eran un par de colegiales para estar pegados todo el tiempo y al parecer el chico mayor pensaba lo mismo pues no había intentado acercarse. Cosa por la que el pelirrojo estaba agradecido.

No hacía falta entrar en aquella casa para notar lo pomposa que era, y por supuesto esa noche estaba decorada con un exquisito gusto, había incluso una persona a la entrada con una lista en una carpeta para saber a quienes podía dejar entrar, ya que era una familia tan conocida y poderosa en Rusia, que estaban seguros que muchos periodistas tratarían de entrar sin invitación.

Bryan por supuesto no necesitó que le revisaran en la mencionada lista, sólo entró saludando como dictaba su educación. Yuriy permanecía siempre a su lado mientras se detenían a saludar a unos y otros que el pelirrojo ni siquiera conocía, pero su sonrisa parecía genuina a pesar de ser totalmente falsa. Ante todo su educación y su _trato _con Bryan.

— Ven vamos a sentarnos aquí. – jaló un poco una silla, invitando a Yuriy a que se sentara en ella, el pelirrojo le aceptó la cortesía, sentándose ahí sonriendo un poco hacia el mayor. — Qué bueno eres para actuar. – murmuró Bryan a su oído, sentándose junto a él en una silla que acercó más de lo necesario, según la opinión de Yuriy.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado, después giró su rostro hasta ver los verdes ojos de Bryan que le miraban con serenidad. — Soy bueno en _todo _lo que hago si me lo propongo, eso ya deberías saberlo. Soportarte, por ejemplo, ese en mi mayor habilidad. – Yuriy le había tomado una mano por sobre la mesa, de ese modo y con la sonrisa en su rostro, cualquiera pensaría que tenían una _hermosa _plática de pareja.

Bryan no pudo evitar el sonreír y mirar las manos de ambos juntas sobre la mesa, apretando un poco la intensidad del agarre después de escuchar aquellas palabras, comenzaba a pensar que por más que lo intentara, Yuriy nunca quitaría el dedo del renglón en el odio que decía tener por él.

…Lo peor es que no podía culparle del todo.

— Bryan, Yuriy, me da gusto verlos. – Kai se acercó hasta ellos, sentándose junto a su primo. – Esto apenas comienza y ya me cansé de tanta hipocresía. – habló por lo bajo, logrando que ambos sonrieran. Kai no pudo evitar que su vista viajara hacia las manos que aún no se habían separado y eso le hizo sentir un malestar en su estómago. Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de la mirada, mientras Yuriy intentó retirar su mano con discreción, Bryan la apretó con más fuerza impidiéndolo.

La mano libre del chico de cabello plata se tomó la libertad de apretar a su primo por el hombro. — Por esa misma razón no he hecho ninguna fiesta en honor a mi relación con Yuriy. – mintió, pues no había hecho nada porque no deseaba arriesgarse a que el pelirrojo hablara más de lo necesario o cometiera alguna locura en uno de sus tantos arranques de coraje.

— Lo sé, esto es aburrido y lleno de hipocresía. Invítennos unos tragos después de esto, tengo que festejar a mi manera. ¿Qué les parece? – Yuriy sonrió y desvió la mirada, no debía decir nada antes de que Bryan decidiera.

— Yo creo que es justo y necesario. – Kai sonrió y se levantó, pues aún pese a su apatía por ello, debía cumplir con la convención social, siendo el anfitrión debía pasarse la noche saludando y no sentado en un sólo lugar.

— Al rato que pueda escaparme, regreso.

Ambos chicos asintieron y le miraron alejarse. Yuriy entonces aprovechó el momento para zafar su mano y dejarla sobre su regazo.

— ¿Por qué el repentino rechazo cuando estaba mi primo? – preguntó Bryan mirando directo a Yuriy, quien se limitó a guardar silencio, no pretendía iniciar una discusión, sabía que estaban bajo el ojo crítico de todos los conocidos de aquella importante y adinerada familia en la que había terminado metiéndose –aún en su contra. Y aún cuando poco le importara la opinión de los demás, sabía que debía cumplir con lo acordado.

— Sabes que mi rechazo es perpetuo, no sé porqué te haces otras ideas de repente.- dijo intentando ponerse de pie siendo detenido rápido por Bryan.

— ¿A dónde pretendes ir?

— Si voy a fingir que me gusta estar a tu lado, necesito un trago, y es urgente.

— Yo voy por uno. Aquí quédate.

— Como mandes. – soltó con acidez. Sacó su celular y comenzó a jugar para distraerse mientras el otro regresaba.

— Yuriy, no te había visto llegar. ¿Y tu amado Bryan, dónde está? – interrogó sentándose junto a él.

— Acaba de ir por unos tragos.

— Pensé que no te gustaba beber alcohol.

— No lo hago seguido, pero es justo en una noche especial, ¿no?

Brooklyn sonrió.

— Tienes toda la razón, lo es. – Brooklyn hizo una pausa y después miró a Yuriy. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, algo personal?

La mirada de Yuriy se entrecerró, ¿volvería a insistir con los _tips _para su noche de compromiso? — Si puedo responderla, lo haré.

— ¿Eres feliz con Bryan?

La pregunta le tomó tanto por sorpresa que no pudo evitar abrir de más sus ojos sin comprender, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta tan de repente? La única respuesta que su cerebro atinó a contestar fue que _no estaba fingiendo bien, _y así como Brooklyn se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, los demás podrían hacerlo también.

— ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta ahora?, ¿No eres feliz con Kai? – Yuriy no halló mejor salida que invertir la pregunta hacia su primo.

— Claro que lo soy. Es sólo que te he notado algo, distante las últimas veces que te he mirado y sólo pensé que… bueno no me hagas caso, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Brooklyn estaba ahora más convencido de sus sospechas después de aquella falta de respuesta por parte de su primo, ya que notó la manera tan obvia de regresarle la pregunta para no tener que contestarla. Pero, ¿Qué estaba escondiendo?

Yuriy se vio solo en la mesa después de aquella confesión por parte de Brooklyn, a quien a pesar de tener apenas poco tiempo conociéndole, sabía que era demasiado inteligente y perceptivo, lo cual decía lo mal que estaba haciendo su trabajo junto a Bryan, y aunque eso no le afectara directamente a él, si llegaba a fallar estaba afectado a otras personas que quería.

…La situación con sus padres le tenía ahí, y no pensaba fallarles bajo ninguna circunstancia pese a lo que le habían hecho.

†**C**oи**τϊ**иú**α†**

_**— ****Žhёиα HîK **__**—**_

___"La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar."  
Thomas Chalmers_

_**—x****—**_

_De antemano te agradezco por leer, y también por tu comentario._


End file.
